mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ju Yonda
About 'Ju Yonda' 12 years ago, lived a woman named Ju Yonda. She was a Nurse by night and a Student by day, hoping to become a Surgeon and righteously follow her Fathers footsteps. As a beautiful and young Japanese lady, Ju spent her spare time creating portfolios of random people in busy areas. Group photos of the unknown and fashionable. She was creative with her photography and found a new love in life doing this. .... 13 years ago, mass missing persons reports had been filed in Japan. Exactly 701 people were reported missing, or used around the time 'vanished' within the space of a year. One of those 701 being Ju Yonda. The Police for a long time had no leads and called off the search and closed the case for good. Families of the missing protested for months and months but could never get through with it. The case is closed. The search is off. The present day, 2 cops who worked on the case had stumbled across a huge breakthrough. One of the missing persons from 13 years back had appeared at the doors of the Police Station. Stood, was a Grudge-like lady, long rizzled grey hair that touched below her bottom and ran down her partly revealed, bony back. Dead eyes that withered and shook and she was dressed in what looked like a heavy-set gown or rug. No shoes or socks, or toe nails. She dragged her feet across the floor towards the first officer, who trembled with fear and doubt and pulled a large file out of the rug. Upon closer inspection, the gown looked shiny, it looked like it had life and if not mistaken, had the odd design of skin leather that youd see on a sofa. The file was handwritten and titled Ju Yon' Art. The officer flicked a few pages..saw nothing but detailed portraits of humans in captivity and pain. He looked up and the lady had vanished. A few days after and having sent the file to top researchers, it had been returned with some alarming news. The portraits counted out to 700 different people and those that had mysteriously vanished 13 years ago. The other news was that each page of the folder had been designed by Ju Yonda specially for the human themselves. The pages were the skin of the victims, and the design and stitching of the portraits and folder itself created by nails, hair and urine. The Ju Yonda Case it was now called, and the search for the 701st person was under way. A quick discovery from looking at the CCTV of Ju vanishing in the office showed evidence that reclosed the case for good. The gown wore by Ju was alive. As the film shows the officer flicking pages, Ju hobbles over and turns around. The gown that draped down her leg had an outstretched face on it, still breathing and still living. This was later discovered to be Handu Yonda, Jus late father that she now wears. Her victims are anybody caught in her photography and she will find you. The final report of Ju Yonda has never been written as she is both pressumed dead or alive. Here at The Mansion, we have introduced our very own Ju Yonda floor. Only blind Mike can go up there, but anybody else? All you see is darkness, all you hear are camera sounds of zooming and all you see is a dead faced Ju Yonda vividly in the counter of camera-flash. As you recover by rubbing your eyes you feel nothing but your skin being pulled off.